L'Île aux Trésors
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Une enquête, un voyage, un magot, et à la clé, le plus beau de tous les trésors, juste à portée de main… JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (dommage on n'est même pas le milieu du mois et je suis déjà fauchée !).

 **Note :** Je dédie cette 25ème fic à mon actif à cette fille merveilleuse que j'ai la chance de connaître. Cette fille extraordinaire, auteur de talent, lectrice adorable et amie très chère à mon cœur. Cette fille sans qui je n'écrirais plus aujourd'hui et sans qui je ne veux plus écrire à l'avenir. **Gargouilles** , cette fille, j'espère que tu le sais, c'est toi ! Alors Joyeux Anniversaire ma bêtadorée ! Avec tout mon amour *cœur qui ressemble à tu sais quoi :p*

 **Genre :** OS. Romance, Humor. Saison 1 ou 2.

 **Rating :** T. Sentiments et attirance homosexuelle.

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Qui de mieux pour corriger ce texte que la bêta de ma propre bêta ? **Elie Bluebell** merci du fond du cœur pour ton soutien, ta gentillesse et bien sûr pour ta correction sans failles. Ce fut un honneur !

* * *

 **L'Île aux Trésors**

XxX

Avec ses ruines mystérieuses, ses moulins espagnols, ses jardins luxuriants, ses marécages stupéfiants, ses criques sauvages et ses châteaux d'un autre âge, l'île St. Mary's avait tout de la destination rêvée pour de pittoresques vacances d'été en Cornouailles.

Mais si Sherlock et John arpentèrent effectivement chaque coin et recoin de l'archipel paradisiaque, ils ne purent s'attarder pour autant sur ses paysages côtiers à la beauté saisissante, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à ratisser de fond en comble lesdites ruines, moulins, jardins, marécages, criques et châteaux à la recherche d'un criminel étonnamment virulent terrorisant les îles Scilly depuis de nombreux mois.

Malgré leurs minutieuses investigations, cet infâme scélérat, membre actif de l'association secrète _FLNJ_ , demeura totalement introuvable. Et bien qu'ils mirent la main sur son impressionnant butin — pas moins de 182 statuettes décoratives dérobées à leurs propriétaires et « remises en liberté » sur l'îlot — c'est avec un amer goût de défaite et les pieds traînants que les deux comparses regagnèrent finalement leur hôtel, éreintés par leurs recherches interminables sous la chaleur et la moiteur accablante du sud de l'Angleterre.

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante pour les deux amis, depuis leur course en taxi entre Baker Street et l'aéroport, leur vol reliant Londres et Newquay, leur trajet en bus jusqu'au port de Penzance, leur traversée mouvementée sur le ferry les amenant à Hugh Town et leur traque aussi effrénée que décevante de l'insaisissable détrousseur de nains de jardins. Ainsi, le soleil disparaissait déjà doucement derrière l'horizon lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes de L'Atlantic Inn, laissant derrière eux le ciel magnifiquement paré d'un dégradé de couleurs chatoyantes.

Bien sûr, entre deux rapides recherches sur la Toile pour grappiller le plus d'informations possibles sur le fameux _Front de Libération des Nains de Jardins_ , Sherlock s'était lui-même chargé de la réservation auprès de l'hôtel. Et de façon tout aussi évidente, il n'avait trouvé ni pertinent ni nécessaire de préciser à la réceptionniste la nature de sa relation avec son compagnon de voyage. Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise qu'ils découvrirent une chambre double en lieu et place de la chambre twin souhaitée en premier lieu.

John eut alors un comportement aussi étonnant qu'exemplaire. Nulles protestations, point de discourt tonitruant sur son hétérosexualité irréprochable et pas la moindre petite invective à l'encontre de son colocataire. Il se contenta de lancer un regard las au lit deux places trônant au centre de la pièce et un regard plus las encore audit colocataire arborant le plus innocent des sourires.

Il faisait lourd et humide en cette belle soirée estivale et comble de la malchance, la chambre, certes joliment décorée dans des tons très tendances de bleu-ciel, gris-perle et taupe, était exempte de climatisation. L'édredon matelassé en lin et en coton fut donc rapidement tiré au pied du lit au profit des draps frais et fins qu'il dissimulait.

Même ainsi, et bien que la fenêtre donnant sur le port resta grande ouverte pour faire entrer un tant soit peu la fraîcheur du soir, l'atmosphère demeurait étouffante en cette fin de mois de juillet. Ils décidèrent alors d'un commun accord que pyjamas et pudeur seraient les grands absents de cette chaude nuit, restants respectivement dans les valises et au placard, et que John et Sherlock se coucheraient tous deux en caleçon — le blond ayant catégoriquement refusé que le brun dorme dans son plus simple appareil.

Une fois douchés à tour de rôle, le détective et son acolyte se glissèrent sagement dans le lit, chacun de leur côté, et tombèrent presque instantanément dans les doux bras de Morphée.

* * *

.

* * *

Au plus sombre de la nuit, alors que la Lune se murait derrière les nuages noctulescents, Sherlock commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Dans ses rêves, le pavillon noir claquait follement au vent, son bâtiment tanguant dangereusement sous l'effet de la mer impétueuse qui s'écrasait avec force et fracas contre sa coque goudronnée et faisait larmoyer le bois centenaire sous son terrible déchaînement. Le roulis était d'une telle violence qu'il finit par perdre l'équilibre et bascula sans prévenir par-dessus bord, le vacarme de la houle absorbant son cri de pure terreur. Il atterrit pourtant silencieusement et en douceur, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, sur une surface plane et moelleuse qu'il identifia aussitôt: la chute l'avait arraché à son cauchemar.

Il resta immobile dans le lit, les yeux exorbités dans le noir, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et la bouche entre-ouverte à la recherche de l'air qui n'avait pourtant jamais quitté ses poumons. Hautement déstabilisé et comme paralysé, il chercha la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer correctement de ce songe particulièrement réaliste quand bien même était-il à présent bel et bien éveillé.

Les sens aux aguets et le cerveau en ébullition, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires afin de comprendre enfin de quoi il retournait : le matelas était instable. Il oscillait en effet de manière quasi imperceptible, en de courtes saccades.

Sherlock tourna alors précautionneusement la tête à sa gauche, vers la silhouette prétendument endormie à ses côtés.

La Lune, même pleine, ne parvenait pas à éclairer la pièce de façon satisfaisante et seule une faible et vague lueur perçait à travers les rideaux en jacquard fantaisie à rayures verticales. Pourtant cela suffit amplement au détective pour appréhender la situation : John lui tournait le dos et sa main droite était enfouie sous l'étoffe légère du drap les recouvrant jusqu'à la taille, où elle semblait s'activer en de brefs mouvements de va-et-vient.

La température de la pièce, qui avait pourtant sensiblement baissée à mesure que les heures s'étaient écoulées, devint soudainement insurmontable pour le pauvre limier qui se sentit durcir à une vitesse ahurissante devant l'invraisemblable spectacle nocturne de John se masturbant en cachette et ce, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Incapable de détourner ses yeux avides du mouvement hypnotisant, il observa le fantôme de cette main bouger de plus en plus vite sous la literie immaculée sans parvenir à déduire si le médecin se touchait à travers son boxer ou si ce dernier avait été légèrement écarté afin de lui faciliter la tâche — les draps blancs étonnamment opaques par rapport à leur densité et la faible luminosité ambiante lui barraient bien trop efficacement la vue.

John poussa alors un gémissement étouffé, le premier d'une longue série, et toutes les pensées de Sherlock volèrent en éclat. De plus en plus à l'étroit sans son propre caleçon, le cœur pantelant et la verge palpitante, il se savait que faire : bouger ou ne pas bouger, telle était la question.

Le blond choisit ce moment de dure introspection pour changer de position en remontant légèrement sa cuisse vers sa poitrine, lui permettant sans nul doute un bien meilleur accès au centre de tous ses plaisirs. Il gémit ensuite bien plus fort et Sherlock comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre dans l'espoir feint d'atténuer la puissance de son cri inarticulé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa décision soit prise.

Délicatement, il effleura le dos nu de John et chuchota d'une voix si rauque qu'il peina lui-même à la reconnaître.

— Est-ce que… je peux faire quelque chose ? Un… coup de main peut-être ?

Il rougit sous son audace et sentit John sursauter puis se figer sous ses doigts inquisiteurs. Sherlock retint son souffle. Tout se jouait ici, des années d'amitié partagée et d'amour camouflé étaient en jeux. L'un comme l'autre pouvant être pulvérisé pour toujours sous un simple geste ou un simple mot de l'ex-militaire, témoins implacables de sa considérable répulsion aux agissements inconsidérés du brun.

Mais une fois encore, John l'étonna au plus haut point. Car au lieu de confirmer sa plus grande crainte en le repoussant durement, il reprit au contraire ses mouvements brusques et irréguliers faisant trembler le matelas et l'implora littéralement de lui venir en aide à travers ses dents serrées.

— Sherlock… le tube dans ma valise, s'il te plaît… Je. Ne. Peux. Plus. M'arrêter !

Le détective n'en revenait pas. John était un trésor qu'il pensait inaccessible à jamais et ce, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Tant et si bien qu'il se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas tout simplement passé du cauchemar au fantasme sans même se réveiller. Mais peu importait, il en avait trop envie et depuis trop longtemps pour laisser passer cette occasion inespérée.

Étourdi par la demande impromptue de John, il se leva, les jambes chancelantes sous le trop-plein d'émotion menaçant de le submerger. Malgré ses tremblements d'excitation, il manœuvra avec prudence dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, peu désireux de ruiner l'ambiance en se cognant l'orteil contre un coin de meuble. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour renverser ladite valise au sol et s'emparer du gel qui roula à ses pieds. Il se sentit défaillir. John Hamish Watson avait emmené du lubrifiant dans ses bagages alors même qu'il connaissait parfaitement leur destination finale : une chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient préalablement décidé de partager afin de diminuer les coûts de leur voyage imprévu.

Fébrile et plus excité que jamais, il regagna le lit à une vitesse fulgurante. Le mobilier n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. La posture de John restait inchangée et si Sherlock s'en tenait aux murmures plaintifs qu'il poussait, toujours plus nombreux, sa main était loin d'être restée inactive le temps de sa brève escapade. La bouche sèche et subitement intimidé par la suite des évènements, Sherlock, dit « le puceau », perdit de son éloquence.

— Heu… Veux-tu que… que je…

— Non ! Non. Je vais le faire tout seul.

Comme à regret, John cessa ses va-et-vient, se contorsionna, tendit la paume par-dessus son épaule et s'empara du tube avec empressement. Sherlock l'entendit l'ouvrir avec dextérité et se verser une impressionnante quantité de son contenu sur les doigts. Étonnamment, il résista facilement à la tentation de se pencher plus en avant afin de profiter de la vue. Un tout autre spectacle l'attendait : impossible pour lui de détacher son regard du visage de cet homme incroyable qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

John s'était redressé et semblait extrêmement concentré sur sa mission, sans doute était-il déterminé à ne pas souiller les draps de leur hôte plus que nécessaire. Sherlock frissonna d'anticipation et des milliers de papillons explosèrent dans son estomac quand le blogueur ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un râle de plaisir.

— Seigneur, que c'est bon !

Dur comme la pierre, Sherlock se rapprocha, haletant, et s'apprêtait à soulever la légère étoffe de coton pour s'emparer du sexe lubrifié ô combien désiré quand John l'interrompit dans son élan en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que frôler l'objet de ses désirs. Il se rallongea ensuite si brusquement que le matelas tout entier ondula sous sa masse.

— Bon sang, ça fait un bien fou ! Merci mon vieux. Y'a plus qu'à attendre que ça passe.

Contrairement à la légende urbaine, il arrivait parfois au le détective consultant d'être complètement perdu, il n'éprouvait d'ailleurs aucune honte à le reconnaître. Et en cet instant précis, il y avait aucun doute possible : Sherlock ne pigeait absolument rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

John rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire contrit que le brun discerna sans mal malgré l'obscurité persistante.

— Saletés de moustiques, j'ai la cuisse enflée comme un ballon de rugby. Je déteste profondément cette putain d'île marécageuse. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ai dû commencer à me gratter pendant mon sommeil et une fois réveillé, impossible de me stopper. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup et emporté avec moi cette miraculeuse crème anti-démangeaisons !

Seul un silence glacial lui répondit. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, Sherlock le dévisageait sans le voir, clignant frénétiquement des paupières.

— Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Au ton inquiet de son colocataire, il retrouva ses esprits sur-le-champ, lui adressa une sorte de grimace mi-figue mi-raisin avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux et de se retourner, face au mur.

— J'essaye de dormir.

Mais sa voix paraissait étrange même à ses propres oreilles.

— Oh. Oui, oui bien sûr. Pardon. Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

Honteux, furieux contre lui-même, et encore sacrément excité, Sherlock garda le silence et fixa la tapisserie fleurie avec tant de rage qu'on l'aurait cru l'unique responsable de sa frustrante déconvenue.

Il lui fallut déployer toute son imagination pour calmer à la fois les battements désordonnés déchirant sa cage thoracique et son impressionnante érection totalement inappropriée. Quand enfin il reprit à nouveau le contrôle de son traître de corps, John s'était rendormi paisiblement.

Il eut à peine le temps de le maudire intérieurement qu'un bourdonnement sonore et strident résonna près de sa tête.

Puis, ce fut le chaos.

* * *

.

* * *

Longtemps après, il entendait encore parler de cette nuit épouvantable où, en voulant écrabouiller un inoffensif culicidé, Sherlock avait entièrement retourné une chambre d'hôtel, fracassant tout sur son passage, hurlant à réveiller les morts et tirant effectivement de leur sommeil l'intégralité des clients de l'établissement, ainsi que son gérant. Gérant qui les avait d'ailleurs immédiatement mis à la porte après que John réussit à le dissuader d'appeler la police locale à coup de liasses de billet précipitamment retirées au distributeur au coin de la rue.

Cette nuit mémorable que John et Sherlock finirent sur une plage à attendre impatiemment le lever du jour, dévorés par les moustiques.

Depuis, il devint de notoriété publique que William Sherlock Scott Holmes perdait les pédales à la simple mention du petit insecte suceur de sang.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ais-je eu cette idée de fic cet été au camping, en pleine nuit, alors que je me faisais dévorer par les moustiques pendant que mon cher et tendre roupillait tranquillement sur le minuscule matelas deux places à côté de moi ? La réponse est oui :p

Mais la question est : ais-je bien fais de coucher cette idée sur clavier ? XD

Ma **Gargouilles** chérie et vous autres, j'espère que ce petit OS surprise vous aura plu !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Merci, merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits messages post-vacances ! C'est uniquement grâce à vous si j'ai survécu à ces deux dernières semaines…

J'embrasse bien sûr très fort toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review sur mon dernier défi de _« We Love Sherlock »_ (remerciements plus en détails lors du prochain chapitre) et je voulais tout particulièrement remercier **Adalas** pour son petit mot d'amour sur _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »_ , je suis toujours très émue lorsque des 'anciennes' prennent encore le temps de me lire, même sur un fandom qui n'est plus le leur *love you*.

Et enfin, merci pour les fav stories que je continue de recevoir sur mes fics, des plus vieilles aux plus récentes : )

Je vous aime tous à la folie !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 10/09/2017, version définitive rédigée le 12/09/2017, publié le 13/09/2017.


End file.
